


Team Building

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [15]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link spend some time with the crew out of the studio.  Becca makes a bet, and Link comes clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building

Rhett watched the strain on Link’s face steadily increasing. His hands tightening on the steering wheel. His glance moving compulsively from mirror to mirror trying to distract himself from the noise in the van. 

Rhett twisted in his seat and looked back at the various members of their crew, all talking animatedly about various things.

“Hey!” said Rhett loudly, causing all, including Link, to jump. “Settle down kids. Daddy’s tryin’ to drive and he's looking grumpy.”

Link snorted loudly, glancing across at him as Rhett settled back in his seat. He smiled at him slightly raising his eyebrow while the crew laughed and chorused “Sorry Dad.” Their noise dropping to an equally annoying, much too loud whispering. 

Link gave Rhett the look and Rhett patted his knee.

“It's OK, Daddy, we're nearly there. I'll make it up to you later.” 

Link laughed relaxing his grip on the steering wheel.

“Hmm. I might let you,” He murmured, glancing again in the rear vision mirror, but checking on who was paying attention this time.

Stevie was looking out the window with her Mona Lisa smile in place, but otherwise the crew seemed occupied with each other. 

“Are we there yet?” Link asked.

“You're driving. You tell me?” 

“No. No, we're not.” He muttered.

Rhett leaned back in his seat looking out the window, another bright and sunny afternoon. He adjusted his tie and checked his hair using his phone. Bringing up the Snapchat app pointing the camera at Link.

“Hey, daddy!” he said quietly.

Link sat up a little straighter, cleared his throat, and glanced across at him slowly, “Yes, baby?” he said calmly, his voice low, his eyes intense.

Rhett laughed in surprise, blushing a little and stopped recording.

“You were meant to react differently.”

Link smirked, glancing again behind them. 

He met Stevie’s eyes in the mirror and held the eye contact steadily, challenging her almost to say something. Her smile was a little wider but otherwise unreadable. After what felt like a lifetime she dropped his gaze and went back to looking out the window again.

He was almost certain she wouldn’t have heard what was being said, but suspected their body language was at least suggestive of something going on and you probably didn’t need to be a lip reading master to recognise when someone was saying baby either.

He looked quickly to Rhett, deciding if he should mention anything but he was busy replaying the video he had just captured with the sound off repeatedly with a goofy grin on his face, so Link shook his head and decided to keep quiet for now but reached across and nudged him roughly.

“I am sitting right here you know, Rhett?” 

Rhett looked up smiling. “Yes, but. Well. This is. And you are… you know. Driving.”

Link rolled his eyes and changed lanes. 

The noise slowly rose in the back again as they drew closer to their destination. The cinema complex closest to their studio. It was a team building day at Mythical Entertainment, and date night for the men in charge.

They would see a movie with the crew, go out for dinner. Maybe have a drink or a dance somewhere and then after all that, they were planning on attending the club. Without the crew, for a bit of show and tell.

Link wanted Rhett to be somewhat familiar with it before he was expected to put on a semi-public show with him. But that, was for later. For now, he had a van load of hyped up work colleagues and a besotted sub beside him.

The trials.

He smirked a little to himself and then met Stevie’s glance in the rearview mirror again. Dropping his eyes back to the road ahead. That would need to be dealt with.

They all piled out of the van, standing in a loose group waiting for Rhett and Link to get out as well.

Link grabbed his phone, removed the keys from the ignition and checked to make sure he had his wallet, checking his hair quickly in the rearview mirror.

“We good?” Rhett asked.

“We are,” he smiled up at him warmly. “I need a break, though. Can you take care of them?” 

“I got ya back. Sir.” 

Rhett walked around the van, drawing Link’s gaze as he moved towards their colleagues, towering over everyone there. He would never get tired of watching him. After a short conversation the group dispersed.

He slid out of the van, locking the door and checked the other doors out of habit, before moving up beside Rhett.

“I nearly grabbed your hand.” he said quietly.

“I woulda let you.” 

“Of course you would have, Rhett,” replied Link. “You’re a good boy. You look nice, by the way,” he said putting his hands in his pockets to stop himself putting them anywhere on the man beside him.

“Thank you, Link. You look very good yourself.”

They walked slowly towards the entrance, neither in much of a hurry to rejoin the larger group. 

“I think Stevie might be suspicious.” Link said as they entered the building.

“Oh?” 

“Hmm. Daddy snap chattin'.” 

Rhett laughed. “Well,” he thought over how he felt about it and decided it would be best to defer to the other man, “I mean. What do you think?”

“I don’t guess it matters all that much. Does it?” 

“What would we tell anyone anyway?” 

“Are you asking me to define our relationship outside a Toys r Us?” 

“That’s kinda apt.”

Link laughed. “Maybe now is not the time to revisit that, huh?” 

Rhett followed the smaller man to the escalator, stepping on after him so they were almost the same height. Link turned around to face him, placing his hand on Rhett’s arm to steady himself.

“Hi.” he said smiling.

“Hi,” said Rhett quietly, staring into his eyes, “I want to kiss you.”

“Seems a real pity not to really,” replied Link softly. “You being so conveniently level with me for a change.” 

Rhett’s eyes dropped to his lips, and back to his eyes.

“And your lips are so close to mine already. It would be a shame. To ah, waste the opportunity.” 

Link smiled slowly. “We have to stop this.” 

“Or really start it?” replied Rhett wiggling his eyebrows.

Link turned forward just as they reached the top, stepping smoothly onto solid ground again. Smiling but feeling less than calm. He felt Rhett move up beside him again. They continued towards the cinema complex itself, Rhett veering towards the bathrooms.

“I’ll just be a minute.” 

“I may as well join you.” 

They glanced at each other a little suspiciously. “I really do have to go,” said Link smiling. The picture of innocence.

“Well. I suppose that’s ok. But no peeking. I’m shy.”

They both laughed childishly as they entered the bathroom.

Rhett undid his pants and stood at the urinal, trying to ignore whatever Link was doing. He tried to stay relaxed as he felt him move up behind him, much closer than socially acceptable.

“Of course, honey, I don’t have to look at it to make you come,” he said quietly, his southern accent strong on the term of endearment.

Rhett stopped peeing in shock, staring straight ahead, saying a quiet, “Oh.”

Link came around beside him standing at the neighbouring urinal, undoing his own pants, keeping his eyes front and center. Moaning a little as he started.

“Mmmm. I really did need to go,” he said, still looking ahead grinning.

Rhett took a deep breath and finished relieving himself. It was going to be a long afternoon.

They washed their hands, smiling at each other and exited the bathroom. 

Link spotted Stevie first, and then to her left was Jen and Becca and Eddie. Which probably meant Alex wasn’t too far away either. Link tried to remember if any stall doors were closed. He had been too focused on teasing Rhett to check. He looked around slowly and saw Alex approaching with a large bucket of popcorn with Chase in tow.

They were going to have to make a decision before the decision was made for them.

He stopped Rhett and turned to him.

“Rhett, we need to try and behave ourselves. I know I kinda started that but. We’re at work. You know? And it’s probably some kinda sexual harassment for bosses to make out with each other in front of staff. Especially when no one has been told about us yet.” 

“Ok. But. Sir, I really want you.” 

Link smiled. “I know that. Rhett. Come on now.”

Once everyone was accounted for they made their way into the theatre. Sitting in a large group, Stevie sitting next to Rhett on his right, Link on his left, Link’s legs on his left because he refused to sit like a normal adult and then Chase and Jen. The next row had Alex and Eddie, Ben and the rest of the crew. Some swapping rows now and then to talk to someone or other.

Rhett smiled down at Link, who was leaning back in his chair on an angle, his left leg over the armrest, his back slightly to him. He lowered his head and said quietly. “You are going to fall asleep like that.” 

Link tilted his head back, resting on Rhett’s arm as he spoke. “Nope. I’m wide awake. Just getting comfortable.” 

“Are you even looking at the screen?” 

“Of course, Rhett. We’re here to watch a movie.” Link sat up a little straighter, turning his body more towards the screen, resting his arm on the armrest between them.

“Popcorn?” Rhett asked.

“Not yet, Thanks.” 

Sound blasted through the room as the screen came alive and the lights dimmed dramatically.

“I want that to happen every time I walk in a room.” said Link quietly to Rhett.

They both laughed. “It does, Link. You just don’t notice.” 

“Awwww,” he smiled up at his best friend. “How sweet,” he said somewhat sarcastically.

“No, it’s a warning to everyone else that an accident prone forgetful person is within range.” 

“Screw you, man,” they both laughed, being told to shush by Stevie. They shared a look but settled down.

Link couldn’t remember what they were seeing, and decided it was best not to ask. And once he had realised that, he had very little interest in the movie. He leaned his head against the back of his seat and listened to the music playing over the opening credits, but only glancing occasionally at the screen. He closed his eyes and listened carefully to the tune trying to separate out each instrument.

He felt Rhett’s hand on his arm. He remained still but murmured a little. Liking the physical contact and assuming it was dark enough for it to be ok. Rhett’s hand moved down his arm to his, their fingers sliding into an almost familiar pattern. Both squeezing gently, before relaxing. Casually holding hands. Who would have thought that would ever happen, he wondered to himself, relaxing further.

Link listened to the opening dialogue, enjoying the warmth of Rhett’s hand in his own. The solid presence of him beside him. He heard some woman buying something at a store. He felt his head sliding across the back of his seat and come to rest against Rhett’s shoulder. And then he heard a different woman talking to a man about work or something… and then someone having sex with a background of giggling from his colleagues, and then a man yelling about a car or something. And then new music. Rhett trying to untangle his hand. Whispered words close to him. He let go of Rhett’s hand but kept his eyes closed, turning more towards the back of his chair, curled up in almost the fetal position across the two seats.

Rhett shook him gently, hoping he would remember where he was when he woke up. Link only had two possible reactions to waking up. He was either annoyed or horny. Rhett obviously preferred the later not just for obvious reasons but also because he always smiled beautifully at him as his eyes opened and his awareness of Rhett laying beside him crept in.

The rest of the crew stood and looked over at them, laughing at Link semi drooling down himself, mouth wide open. They all had an opinion on what to put in there to wake him up and Rhett felt angry on his behalf. Realising, of course, that he would normally be the first in line to tease Link.

“Link!” he said again, shaking him quite firmly.

“Nah…hun, I’m tired.” said Link, closing his mouth at least.

Everyone stopped and looked each other before cracking up laughing.

Rhett laughed a little along with them, hoping he wasn’t blushing. 

“Guys, just gimme a minute huh? We’ll meet you out there.” 

But this was just too funny to miss, so the majority stayed where they were.

“Link, the movie is finished. You gotta wake up, man.” 

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the glare of the overhead lights completely bewildered. Trying to sit up quickly and failing.

“What the fuck is going on?” he said angrily in his confusion, the crowd of people unnerving.

Everyone laughed loudly.

Rhett clapped his shoulder. “Woah, Link. It’s alright buddy, you fell asleep, As I said you would.” 

“Fuck sake,” he muttered to himself as he twisted in his chair lowering his legs to the floor. “It was a good movie huh?” he said drowsily, looking up at his laughing colleagues, only just managing to stop himself from telling them to fuck off.

“Who’s hun?” asked Eddie laughing.

Link blinked. What the hell had he said? He looked up at Eddie being careful to not look at Rhett. “It depends what day you’re asking me.” 

“How much of the movie did you see?” asked Jen, trying to change the topic, seeing Link was not in the mood to be teased.

“Ah...the um….da daaaaa bit at the start,” he said, smiling a little bit, wiping the side of his face with the back of his hand, wet with what he assumed was his own spit. Charming. 

He glanced over at Rhett as he straightened his hair, expecting to see a smart-ass smirk and instead saw he was looking at him with a mix of love and concern. Lowering his eyes to the floor once Link met his gaze before looking back up at him. Smiling slightly hesitantly.

He was a good boy.

Rhett reached his hand down. “Come on, old man. Now you’ve had your grandpa nap let’s go get some food huh?” 

He smiled, accepting Rhett’s hand and stood slowly, resting his hand against Rhett’s stomach as he stood. Feeling a lot older than he was.

“Thank you, Rhett.”

They smiled quickly, dropped each others hand and Link followed Rhett out of the theatre, tolerating the rest of their team teasing him gently.

He listened as the rest of the crew discussed various scenes from the moving, interrupting occasionally to say ‘spoiler’ and kept his gaze mostly on where they were walking. He had liked sleeping on Rhett and his hand felt empty without him. 

He watched him walking beside Alex a few people ahead of where Link was. He adjusted his glasses and let his gaze drop to Rhett’s ass. He bit his lip without realising he was, before glancing back to where he was walking. Picturing him over his knee. Remembering him moaning and rubbing himself against Link’s thigh. His lips twitched at the thought, but he otherwise kept his composure.

He opened Rhett’s door for him once they reached the van out of habit, the crew fairly busy arranging themselves in the back. Rhett looked down at him smiling. 

“Thank you, Link.” 

“You’re welcome,” he blushed slightly and walked around the back of the van, checking everyone that should be in the van was, and that they had no extras before sliding the door firmly shut. He didn’t like it when he screwed up. 

“You ok?” 

“Of course. Just waking up still.” 

“Would you like me to drive?” 

“No. I can handle it. Where are we heading?” 

He glanced in the rearview mirror seeing Stevie smiling at him. He nodded with a quick smile of his own and started reversing out of the park.

Some time later they were all seated around a large table, covered in half eaten food and various drinks and large candles that everyone had warned Link to stay away from certain he would knock them over or set fire to himself. He had stopped himself from telling them to fuck off and burn. Instead smiling and backing away from the table. On the positive side, it had given him an excuse to ask Rhett to get things for him for safety sake, serving him without any raised eyebrows. Aside from their own. You get your thrills where you can find them.

Link was sitting between Becca and Rhett on the bench seat, his leg resting against Rhett’s as he listened to the conversations going on around them. They had been there for some time already and Link was full and content, enjoying the atmosphere. 

Rhett was in the middle of a passionate discussion on the superior way to cook bacon, which in Link’s opinion he was wrong about, and Jen and Stevie were deciding what an item of food was in their salad which Link had no opinion on that at all. He glanced around the table. Everyone looking happy and relaxed. The candlelight flickering across their faces.

He leaned forward a little to look at Rhett, the only negative of sitting this close to him was he didn’t get to see much of him. He smiled at him, watching him talking animatedly. He rested his chin on his hand and grinned at him, loving the candlelight dancing in his green eyes. Nudging him a little under the table with his leg.

Rhett turned and looked down at him mid-argument regarding crispiness. 

“You’re wrong,” Link said softly still smiling, his lip twitching.

“Don’t you start, Neal.” replied Rhett smiling broadly.

Link held up his hands shaking his head slowly, “Look, man. I’m just saying it how I see it.”

He continued antagonising Rhett for a few minutes before allowing others in the bacon debate to take over his viewpoint. He sat back in his seat, his hand on his thigh smiling at Rhett beside him. He knew that anyone looking at him would see that he loved him. But, that was no kind of news at all.

“Are you gonna eat that? asked Becca indicating an untouched piece of chicken on his plate. He smiled shaking his head. 

“But, you might have to fight Rhett for it if he sees it.” 

She looked around him at Rhett who was paying little attention to them.

“He’s not looking now?” 

“Go for it.”

He shifted back in his seat to allow for Becca to get the food without having to get overly close to him. Giving him a good excuse to shift closer to Rhett. His hand still under the table on his own leg rubbing it occasionally. He was sore from the stupid position he had slept in earlier. The back of his hand moved against Rhett’s thigh.

Rhett continued talking without skipping a beat but shifted his leg slightly closer to Link. 

Hmm, he was a good boy.

Link picked up his glass with his free hand taking a long drink, glancing around the table. His little finger caressing Rhett’s leg. Rhett shifted even closer, moving his own arm onto the table, shielding the angle of Link’s arm quite well. They were engineers in a past life after all.

Link spun his glass slowly on the surface of the table, watching the amber liquid inside roll around the sides. His hand moving across Rhett’s leg now, slowly but firmly. Feeling the hard muscles in his thigh tensing. He kept his hand still but moved his fingers along his inner thigh. Not particularly high, not wanting to start anything he couldn’t finish right now. They had a busy evening ahead. He watched the muscles in Rhett’s forearm shift as his fingers played with a napkin on the table. His attention still directed away from Link. From what Link could hear, they had moved on from talking about bacon at least.

He took another long drink, finishing it off before sitting up a little straighter, removing his hand from Rhett’s leg which earned him a glance from the big man.

“I think it best we head off shortly, Rhett.” 

He looked at him steadily for a moment and nodded. 

“Of course. Whenever you are ready,” he looked at Link’s glass. “Are you wanting to go now?” 

“No, I’ll have another drink. Ben’s taking the van. We’re getting a cab from here. We’re meant to be going next door to dance, though. If everyone has eaten maybe we should move out?” 

They made their way from the restaurant to the back bar settling in a large corner booth. Some of the crew bringing over spare chairs to sit around the rest of the table.

Link settled on the end of the bench seat next to Rhett again, wanting to be able to get up and come and go without having to have everybody move for him time and again. Despite his extensive sleep earlier, he was feeling tired. Once everyone had a drink in front of them and a number of toasts had been made, some of the crew starting making their way to the dance floor. Link slid out of the booth and joined Alex, Eddie, Becca and Lizzy. Being quite a lot older than all of them, and their boss made him feel a little awkward about it. He was of a generation where that had mattered. They didn’t seem to care at all, however, jostling him as much as each other as they danced with varying degrees of skill. Link concentrated on being respectable with his dance moves, knowing he would have a chance to dance with Rhett properly later.

He couldn't help but internally grin at the contrast between right now and where they would be in an hour. He hoped Rhett would handle the transition. As was often the case the thought of him brought the man himself behind him. Leaning over his shoulder and talking quietly in his ear.

“May I have this dance?” 

Link grinned while the rest of the crew immediately around them laughed, assuming Rhett was being funny. Link looked around the small group and seeing no reason not to turned to face the taller man. 

“Alright, Rhett. If you think you can handle me,” he said levelly as he looked up at him over his glasses. Rhett licked his lips, trying to remain unaffected while everyone was looking at him now that Link’s back was to them, but unable to stop a slight blush from creeping over his face and neck.

“Ah, I think so.” 

Link held out his hand. “Then take my hand.” his eyes still steady on Rhett. He did and Link stepped closer to him, slipping his arm around his waist, shuffling forward closer still, grinning up at Rhett. “Close enough? Or closer?” 

“I think that is probably close enough for now, uh. Link.”

Link’s stance relaxed and he lost the challenging look in his eyes, trying to portray goofy best friend while Sir was interrogating. “What are you doing? Trying to stress me out in front of our colleagues.” 

They began moving slowly to the music. Link leading, turning them slowly almost on the spot. The bass line heavy and hypnotic. Both resisting the need to move against one another with some effort.

“I have no shame, Rhett.” Link continued smirking. “You really shouldn’t try me.”

Rhett smiled back, matching his movements. Still appearing fairly comedic in nature. Link careful to not let his face show his thoughts at all and confident their conversation couldn’t be heard. Rhett, for his part, was doing well and not smiling at Link with anything other than teasing in his eyes.

“I dunno, Sir. I think I could make you a little uncomfortable.” 

“Are you not in enough trouble as it, Rhett?” 

Still they smiled at each other like best friends trying to psych the other out.

“Maybe I like being in trouble.” 

“Hmm. You don’t strike me as the masochistic type. But I’ll give you a try if you like.”

“Oh?” 

“That spanking was really just tickling, Rhett.”

Rhett laughed. “Ok. Maybe. I don’t wanna be in that much trouble. I just wanna have some fun with you, Sir.” 

“Are you not having fun now?”

“I am now, yes. Dip?” 

Link grinned. “Sure.” 

So Rhett dipped him despite Link leading as the likelihood of the reverse being a good idea was slim. A cheer went up from their team. Link batted his eyelashes and moved in closer to Rhett once he was upright again.

“Gosh, you’re so big and manly. But don’t hurt your back showing off, now. I have plans.”

Rhett laughed, blushing in pleasure. “Thank you, Sir. Ah, Link.”

Becca, still seated in the booth, shifted closer to Stevie. “A hundred bucks says they’re fucking.” 

She turned and looked at the younger woman, hoping she was looking astonished and not in complete agreement.

“No, they’re just playing around. Link is holding his ground this time is all. Rhett’s always trying to flirt with him to freak him out.”

“A hundred bucks. Two hundred. And my dog.” 

“Becca, don’t… I’m sure they’re not doing anything together. And...they pay our wages. So. Maybe drop it.”

But even as she said it she no longer really believed that was the case. Stevie watched the two men dancing, smiling along with the rest of their team but her mind was ticking over. She was almost certain something was going on that had not been going on until recently. But she hadn’t been really sure until Link had stepped into Rhett’s arms to dance with him. The look on Link’s face, turned away from the rest of the crew, the way Rhett had taken his hand, how Link’s hand had moved over his back, confidently, firmly, the way Rhett had held him. No hesitation of where to put what or how. The only way she could really describe it was they looked like lovers, pretending to be friends.

Familiar with the others body enough to move in time without much effort. A casualness in their touches and proximity to one another that had not been there before. She could tell they were being silly with one another. Neither being particularly serious about how they were dancing with one another. But. She was pretty sure they had “danced” before, and their current behaviour was purely for show.

She sipped her drink and watched closely. Noting that a couple of other members of the crew were also looking on thoughtfully.

As the next song began, Link stepped back from him letting his hands trail off of him and fall to his sides.

“I just wanna stand here swaying with you a while.” he said quietly.

“People might talk, Sir.” 

“Hmm. They probably are. Another time, Rhett.” 

They both laughed at each other for no reason at all, pushing one another a little on their way back to their table. There was some light teasing but nothing overtly serious. Rhett soon went back out with the majority of the crew and Link went up to the bar to get them both a drink.

“I think we should have a chat, Boss.” said Stevie as she moved up beside him.

He looked at her steadily. “Oh?”

“I think you know what I think we should talk about.” 

“I didn’t watch the movie. Just the ta-daaaa,” he said dryly, not in the mood for games.

She looked at him. Waiting. He could do that all night if she wanted. He cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses.

She smiled her enigmatic smile. “Ok, Link. You don’t wanna talk right now, that’s cool.” 

He looked down at her, a hint of contempt in his gaze. “Stevie, if you have something you want to talk about, talk. Otherwise. You staring at me is starting to get a little awkward.”

She grinned wider, recognising he was attempting to be intimidating and in control. She knew from past experience that the best way was to not engage and just pretend she hadn’t noticed. He would normally back down and try something else.

“Another time, Link. I think we should all just enjoy the evening.” 

“There is nothing that we might talk about now that would stop me enjoying this evening or any other. But, whatever you think best Stevie.”

They waited in silence while the bartender poured his drinks before she continued, deciding on a different strategy. 

“Rhett looks nice tonight, don’t you think?” 

He smiled. So here it comes. He decided to be mostly honest. He realised with some surprise that he wanted someone to know. “I do, yes.” 

“Hmm.” she said smiling.

Link grinned a little despite himself but offered no further information.

“You guys been hanging out much?” 

“He’s my closest friend. Yes. We’ve been hanging out ‘much’.” 

“More than usual the last few weeks?” 

“Not especially no. But, I dunno. I don’t keep a journal.” he nodded to the bartender. “Thank you.” and turned towards Stevie, leaning slightly against the bar.

“Do you think he looks better in that blue or black?” 

“That blue. That shirt’s very nice on him,” said Link immediately, glancing over at Rhett. Trying to see if he had any awareness of what was going on. “But...black...is also good.” 

“Do you…” 

Link turned to her, interrupting her with a hand on her arm. “Let’s stop this, Stevie.” 

She smiled wider still. “Link?”

He waited a beat as Jen and Becca came by either on the way to or back from somewhere, probably the bathroom he guessed.

“Stevie, I am in love him. He and I are exploring our options. It is none of your business.” he said steadily without a lot of emotion. Just the facts.

She stood staring at him, utterly dumbstruck. “Are you fucking kidding me? she said smiling up at him, covering her mouth and laughing nervously.

“No.” 

“And does he... ?” 

“It’s not my place to comment. I don’t know. Just, can we leave it at that for now?” 

“You are IN LOVE with him?” she whispered loudly at him.

Link looked up at the ceiling. “Yes. I am. Now, shut up about it.” 

“You know everyone is gonna go crazy about this?” 

“No, they aren’t. They aren’t gonna know about it until we know what is going on. And you are not going to talk about this with Rhett. Just, give me some time. Us some time. Thirty years Stevie. Don’t. I know it’s a ‘big deal’. But it’s private. And it’s important to me. Really important.”

‘I wanna give you a hug.” 

He rolled his eyes and stared across the room at the group, seeing Rhett glancing over his shoulder at them. A question in his eye. Link pretended he hadn’t noticed and just smiled quickly before looking back to Stevie.

“I don’t need a hug.,” he said as he glanced over at her, softening his stance and tone. “He gives great hugs,” he added quietly. 

They both grinned at each other and he put his arm around her shoulder.

“Please, Stevie. Just. Pretend you don’t know anything.” 

“I’ve been doing it this long, I’m sure I can keep it up. But there are some murmurings in the ranks.”

They walked back this way to the table, arms around the other, walking into one another from time to time, talking about silly things and laughing, Stevie carrying his drink for him, Link carrying Rhett’s. 

Stevie was one of their oldest employees and she was a good friend to them both. Link knew he would have to tell Rhett about their conversation, but didn’t think Stevie knowing that was going to would help to keep anything on the down low.

Link sat at the table with Stevie watching the crew and Rhett especially. He straightened his tie and pushed his glasses back up.

“You gotta stop looking at him like he’s all that exists.” she said leaning closer to him.

“I think I have been doing that for years,” he looked at her smiling a little sadly. “But, thank you. I will take that under consideration,” he slid out of the booth again. “We’re gonna head off. I need to get some sleep.” 

“I’ll keep quiet. I hope everything works out how you want it to. For all our sakes really.” 

“Thanks, Stevie. I think.”

He made his way through the small crowd until he was at Rhett’s side, touching his arm to get his attention and tilting his head towards the exit. Rhett nodded and they both spent the next few minutes saying their goodbyes, Link’s hand on the small of Rhett’s back as he opened the door for him.


End file.
